The demon of my Heart
by princess nightflower
Summary: An inhuman evil coldblooded prince. A young innocent human girl who's life has fallen apart since the murder of her parents. Will she touch the prince's cold heart or will they forever live in darkness? bad summary, story's better i promise. Please Read? paranormal, romance, hurt and comfort. won't update till i get more reviews: rated M for later chapters.
1. The beginning of A Nightmare

The leafs of the tress rustled with the whisper of the night wind. The black endless ocean was speckled with bright stars that watched a young girl walk down a deserted street amongst dark houses below them.

The girl trudged down the sidewalk pulling at her backpack and whishing she hadn't brought her geometry and physics textbooks which tried their best to pull her down into the earth. She walked up the driveway of a dark azure house which appeared like the color of sapphire in the waning moonlight. Taking her key she walked to the door and opened it.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." She called out. Silence.

The house was completely dark except for the light emanating from the TV in the living room. She threw her heavy backpack to the side. Walking to the doorway she turned on the light only to freeze in complete terror.

"Mommy?"

Her mom was pinned up to the wall, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. A dark creature standing about six feet stood in front of her mom. It was black and parts of its skin were flaking off revealing dry patches of ash gray skin Instead of hands it had two long sharp looking claws, claws which were embedded into her mothers' heart. Jerkily her mom's head turned to her and her mom mouthed _Ishta, run_ before going limp. Ishta then noticed someone sprawled across the blood-stained white carpet of the room, her dad. A sob came out before she could stop it. The black creatures' head jerked around, its blood-shot glowing eyes staring at her, seizing up its prey. It then yanked its claws from her mother and the body fell to the ground with a heavy _**Thud. **_

A scream clawed its way up her throat and burst through her lips, echoing across the house. The creature leaped at her and turning on her heel she scrambled away. She took a sharp turn, sliding a bit on the wooden floor in the hallway. She ran through the door as she heard the creature take the sharp turn and give a inhuman high-pitched shriek as it slid across the floor and slammed itself against one of the hallway walls.

Outside she ran down the street, tears streaming down her face, panic and grief clutching at her heart. She could hear the creature running in a abnormal gait. She was fast but the creature was even faster and was quickly closing the space between them. The wind shrieked and whipped at her long onyx-black hair. Suddenly sharp claws slashed at across her back, tearing through the back of her shirt and then deeply slicing her skin. She gasped in pain and stumbled. Ishta fell down screaming. Suddenly there was an eruption of light around her. Then darkness.


	2. A dark realm

**Ok so hi there. This is my fist fan fiction piece so I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry for the bad summary, I promise the story's better. Now on with the next chapter!**

Her eyes fluttered open, her cheek pressed against cold granite floor.

"Finally, took you long enough to wake." An irritated voice spoke.

Hastily she sat up finding herself in the middle of a ball room, something from a dark and twisted fairy tale with its tall golden candles which emanated dark golden flickering lights the cast long shadows across the walls.

Wait…she realized as she squinted at the shadows, they weren't shades but hooded people who stood eerily still as statues, staring at her.

A shiver ran up her spine and looking around asked in a trembling voice. "Where am I?"

Someone snorted and her eyes were drawn to a young man dressed in black who sat upon a tall stone throne. Fair-skinned with dark longish hair that got into his cold blue eyes as he stared down at her in apparent distaste.

She stared at those blue eyes, as blue and cold as the glaciers she once saw while on a trip with her father.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Daddy, daddy look that big ice is swimming in the ocean!" Little six year old Ishta squealed in delight as the cruise ship slowly move in the water amongst tall ice giants._

_Her father with bright brown eyes laughed joyfully at his daughter's excitement. "Those are glaciers and they aren't swimming, they're floating."_

"_Oohh," Ishta said. "They're pretty."_

_He laughed again. "Yes they are but really cold, and speaking of cold you don't have a sweater. C'mon Ishta lets go back in or you'll catch a cold." At the sight of her daughter's pout he added. "And I'll take you to the buffet."_

_Her eyes brightened, "can I get a chocolate chip cookie? Or a piece of cake? Ooh wait I want ice cream!"_

_He laughed at led her back inside. "Anything you want, Ishta. Anything you want._

_**End of Flashback**_

His voice snapped her back to the present. She focused on what he was saying.

"I do admit we were too late to stop the Bana from causing too much trouble but oh well." He shrugged.

She gaped at him. "That…_**thing **_killed my parents!" she sputtered, images of the bodies caused grief to clench at her and a sob burst from her lips.

He looked at her with indifference and boredom. "Well that was just a casualty it doesn't really matter, they're dead anyway. I'll keep you around for now; I find your pathetic weak presence somewhat amusing."

Anger bubbled in her fear and shakily rising to her feet she screamed at him. "Who are you? And where am I? I demand you tell me now!"

He stood and walked till he was in front of her and to her horror he slowly smiled revealing pearly white jagged teeth. "I am Prince Akio and you're in my realm."

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's short please review ****J**


End file.
